


L'océan se noie dans une goutte de tendresse

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [10]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Relationship Upgrade, not really sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics Vic/Yoko, parce que quand même !1ère vignette : Fruit défendu. 2ème : Différences culturelles. 3ème : Grand, beau et ténébreux. 4ème : Une dispute.5ème : Pourvu que rien d'affreux n'arrive.6ème : Équilibre.7ème : Un geste à faire.





	1. Fruit défendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'osera pas dire qu'il la trouve à croquer, ça ne serait pas lui rendre le respect qu'elle mérite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fruit défendu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vic Vidéo/Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** tendre  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « amande » d’après 31_jours > (18 avril ’16)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Vic Vidéo est réalisateur. Il aime penser qu’il a l’esprit scientifique, mais même s’il a une formation solide et sérieuse, il ne s’est jamais intéressé à l’anatomie, à la biologie… et ses connaissances en art répondent à des lois précises et comportent bien des lacunes.  
Il a beau les observer souvent à la dérobée, au point d’être capable de les dessiner dans son esprit quand elle n’est plus là, il ne saurait pas expliquer en quoi exactement les paupières de Yoko sont différentes de celles des autres filles qu’il a croisées jusqu’ici. Mais ses yeux dits en amande, typiques des Asiatiques, le fascinent. Tout y est beau : leur forme effilée, la couleur de ses prunelles, et surtout l’éclat de son regard, la profondeur qu’il y décèle.  
Mais il n’est pas poète et ne saurait pas en dire plus. Il est également timide, et paralysé par la peur de commettre un impair. Des bribes de ce qu’il croit avoir appris de la culture japonaise, différente de sa propre éducation, l’empêchent de tenter quoi que ce soit par crainte de la froisser ; là où Pol, dans son ignorance heureuse, fonce tête baissée… mais sans succès.  
Yoko est pourtant loin d’être une fleur exotique fragile ; elle est tellement audacieuse, plus que lui d’ailleurs ! Vic continue à se tenir à distance respectueuse et l’observe vivre sa vie impétueuse en rêvant seulement de la toucher.  
Il ne peut que la frôler et c’est assez pour porter jusqu’à lui un parfum léger de sa peau, étrangement fruité et assorti à la douceur qu’il lui devine.  
Il n’osera jamais l’embrasser, et sûrement pas croquer à pleine bouche le fruit défendu qu’elle représente sous sa coque qu’il imagine impénétrable… mais s’il pouvait tout simplement, joue contre joue, caresser sa peau d’un battement de cils…


	2. Timidité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On enseignait aux filles qu'elles ne devaient pas prendre l'initiative. (Drôle d'idée !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Étrange timidité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vic Vidéo/Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** amoureux/choc culturel  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 1\. Ce qu’ils font en général en matière de sexe  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Ça étonne Vic comment Yoko, si vive, si audacieuse dans la vie de tous les jours et dans leurs aventures extraordinaires, en privé, se montre aussi réservée. Au début, il a presque craint que ça ne l’intéresse pas du tout, qu’il se fourvoie complètement en la courtisant. Il ne s’explique pas cette timidité…   
Elle prendra les décisions les plus intrépides pour sa carrière et pire encore en se lançant dans toutes sortes de missions dangereuses pourvu qu’il y ait quelqu’un d’autre à aider, mais quand c’est juste lui et elle, elle le laisse faire. Il ne sait pas si c’est de la pudeur ou de l’inexpérience, mais elle attend de lui qu’il prenne l’initiative pour tout. 

Il a tellement espéré ce moment, et elle fait peser tellement de responsabilité sur lui… il a peur de la décevoir. Alors, il procède avec lenteur et tendresse, comme un pèlerin adorant sa déesse.


	3. Grand, beau et ténébreux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec une frange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Grand, beau et ténébreux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yoko Tsuno/Vic Vidéo  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/dorky  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** 2\. lequel a les plus beaux cheveux  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Le noir de jais est une couleur de cheveux des plus ordinaires en Asie. La rousseur de Pol est des plus exotiques, même au milieu de la blondeur de la moitié des passants par ici. Même les plus sombres sont plutôt bruns foncés que vraiment noirs ; elle en croise peu d'aussi intenses. C'est d'autant plus surprenant chez Vic, qui a les yeux bien sombres aussi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être pas autant encore que les gens avec qui elle a grandi, et surtout ses paupières ont une forme différente, mais comme ils sont ombragés par sa frange, ça leur donne comme une aura de mystère. Elle aime cette coiffure, en fait : ça donne envie d'y passer la main et de soulever ses mèches pour voir ce qu'il cache dessous... et puis d'effacer les plis soucieux de son front au passage, si elle le peut ?


	4. Arrête de te mettre en danger !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trop impulsive pour leur bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais arrête un peu de te mettre en danger !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vic Vidéo/Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** 3\. leur sujet de dispute le plus fréquent  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Yoko est impulsive, un peu trop peut-être. Son caractère décidé a plu tout de suite à Vic. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il s'est attaché à elle, il a commencé à le regretter.  
Il l'admire, il aime qu'elle soit forte et généreuse, qu'elle ait cette grandeur qui la pousse à aider tous ceux et celles qui en ont besoin... et en même temps, qu'elle y fonce tête baissée sans se demander si ça va être dangereux pour elle aussi au passage, ça finit par l'exaspérer.  
Elle a toujours eu beaucoup de chance en plus de son talent aux arts martiaux pour se tirer de situations délicates, mais depuis ce terrible incident à Rotenburg qui aurait bien pu lui coûter la vie, Vic tremble quand il la voit partir à l'aventure.  
La raisonner ? il a essayé, mais elle n'aime pas l'idée qu'il veuille la brider, et il la comprend. Plus tard, faire du chantage en parlant de ceux qui seraient blessés aussi s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit ? c'est bien moche de se servir de ses sentiments, mais il n'a trouvé que ça.


	5. Un accident affreux [death fic - Do Not Read]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si ça devait arriver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un accident affreux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yoko Tsuno/Vic Vidéo, mention de Rosée et Pol/Mieke  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** 4\. lequel ferait le mieux face à la mort de l'autre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150 + 200

Il craignait depuis longtemps que ça arrive. Il a tenté plusieurs fois de la prévenir ; au fil des ans elle s'est assagie, est devenue plus réfléchie. Elle mesure mieux ses actes avant de se lancer... mais elle se lance toujours, au mépris de sa propre sécurité.   
Une fois de trop, et elle a mal calculé les risques. Une dernière fois.   
Vic ressent une profonde tristesse. Il sait qu'elle a fait ce qui lui semblait juste alors il essaie de faire taire ses regrets.   
Il sait qu'il faut qu'il reste fort pour Rosée. Sa tutelle n'est pas officielle, mais en tant que compagnon de Yoko et en l'absence d'autre famille, c'est lui son père maintenant. Il se demande comment ils vont faire, ensemble, dans son souvenir, sans amertume, s'ils vont réussir à continuer d'être une famille. Il va bien falloir...

*

Un accident affreux s'est produit et c'est sa faute, quelque part. Si elle n'avait pas foncé sans réfléchir, Vic ne l'aurait pas suivie et n'aurait pas été à cet endroit-là à ce moment-là et rien ne serait arrivé. Yoko se sent tellement, tellement coupable.  
Il tenté si souvent de la raisonner autrefois, et elle croyait qu'elle l'avait écouté. Elle a décidé de prendre ce risque elle-même, parce que ça en valait la peine, jusqu'ici ça a toujours payé. Mais risquer les autres ? elle n'a pas voulu croire qu'elle le faisait, et maintenant...  
Elle s'effondre. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Comment s'en relever ?

Pol et Mieke proposent de s'occuper de Rosée le temps qu'elle rassemble les bribes de son esprit et de sa vie déchirée. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Vic comptait beaucoup pour elle, et maintenant seulement elle mesure réellement à quel point. Elle ne sait pas si elle s'en remettra un jour et comment elle pourra être encore entière sans lui. Et Rosée mérite mieux que ça, elle a besoin d'un foyer stable, d'un parent solide, pas d'une mère décomposée...


	6. Équilibre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les compromis qu'il faut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Curieux équilibre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yoko Tsuno/Vic Vidéo, Rosée du Matin  
>  **Genre :** plus doux qu'amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** 5\. la fin la plus heureuse d'après moi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Vic aime Yoko avec son caractère bien trempé, ses petites robes comme ses combinaisons de travail ou spatiales, sa générosité qui la pousse à se porter au secours de toute personne sur sa route ayant besoin d'aide. Depuis qu'elle a appris, en risquant sa vie d'un peu trop près et en voyant la mort d'autres personnes en face, la fragilité des choses pour elle-même comme pour les autres et admis combien elle pouvait se reposer sur lui quand elle aurait besoin de soutien, les choses se sont beaucoup aplanies. Vic a les épaules assez solides pour ça. Il ne la changera pas et il ne le souhaite pas ! Sinon autant retourner à son bon vieux célibat bien fade. 

Il s'est bien étonné quand elle a adopté presque sur un coup de tête une fillette à Hong Kong. Elle n'a rien exigé de lui, il n'a rien imposé non plus et ne se pose pas comme père adoptif, mais là encore il apporte son soutien même si c'est Yoko le seul parent légal de Rosée. D'ailleurs ça lui va bien d'éduquer cette enfant avec autant de sérieux que de tendresse, sans avoir eu besoin de passer par le stade des couches et des biberons qu'il ne lui imagine pas du tout. (Ça serait plus lui qui se les taperait pendant qu'elle courrait le monde s'ils se retrouvaient un jour avec un nouveau-né ; il ne croit pas beaucoup à ce que ça arrive de sitôt, mais bon... sait-on jamais ?)


	7. Le problème avec Magda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'il le peut, il le fait. Il essaie de ne pas réfléchir plus loin que ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un sens du devoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La Frontière de la Vie_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vic Vidéo, Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "on recommence ?" d’après 31_jours (14 juin ‘ )  
>  **Prompt :** journée mondiale des donneurs de sang  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

C'est une réaction assez classique quand une personne proche est gravement blessée et qu'on se tient impuissant, incapable d'agir, de chercher désespérément quoi faire et en contre-partie même si ça n'ira pas lui sauver directement la vie, aller donner son sang ensuite en remerciement. Ça permettra de sauver la victime suivante... 

Depuis sa majorité, quand Vic croise un camion de prélèvement, il essaie déjà de prendre le temps d'aller donner, sans trop y penser, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent : une fois par an peut-être, voire moins encore. Ça dépend des hasards des points et des dates.   
Depuis cette affreuse histoire de sang et de compatibilité, les choses ont changé. 

L'équipe médicale qui a tout provoqué rêvait de s'affranchir mais leur invention n'était pas encore au point ; en tout cas, elle ne serait pas encore disponible avant un bout de temps pour tous les patients en attente urgente ou chronique de sang. Il en manque toujours...   
Yoko blessée par une arme à feu a mis deux mois pour cicatriser. Du point de vue de Vic, la convalescence avant qu'on la déclare parfaitement remise et les laisse rentrer chez eux a été affreusement longue. Et s'il était arrivé une complication entretemps ? Ça n'a pas été le cas, mais cette idée le hante. 

Maintenant, Vic prend rendez-vous et se déplace directement au centre de prélèvement, à dates fixes. Donner une fois c'est bien, revenir deux c'est mieux. Ça n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire tant qu'ils étaient en Allemagne, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué à l'étranger. Il faut justifier de son identité, il y a des restrictions... alors il attend d'être rentré. Il se promet qu'il le fera plus souvent désormais.   
Yoko n'a sans doute pas le droit de le faire, Pol a peur des aiguilles, alors lui le refera autant qu'il pourra ; pas à leur place mais juste parce qu'il le peut. 

Ça n'est pas évident entre deux tournages, surtout quand un sujet spécial l'envoie à l'étranger - ou pire, ailleurs dans l'espace ou le temps - et devoir toujours attendre d'être de retour sur le sol natal. Il ne pourra jamais être certain de sa régularité, mais il s'y tiendra au mieux.   
Tant qu'il le pourra. Il préfère ne pas penser au jour où peut-être, à son tour, un accident l'en empêchera...


End file.
